Perky Drabbles
by Penmansheep
Summary: Perky Drabbles about femaleIchigo and Byakuya. Love, love and love all the way! Read&Review my fellow fangirls :D
1. Secret

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach. . . Oh how do I not own thee ;(**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One. Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya was never late.<p>

Well that was what he thought until he woke up with the sun already rising above him.

And for anyone who doesn't know, the Sixth Division Captain was a man who rises up before sun.

But again, that was what he thought he was until this morning, and he blamed a certain orange head for keeping him up so late.

The head of the Kuchiki Clan was a man who hated rushing, especially right now when he was running late for the weekly Captain's meeting. All in one go, throwing elegance and grace out of the window, he threw himself in his shihakusho, haori, scarf and his infernal headdress, mentally cursing the person who thought that wearing a kenseikan was a great idea.

It was only by the time that he flash stepped in front of the door of the Assembly Hall did he manage to remove the scowl planted on his face, replacing it with his mask of indifference. After all, Kuchiki Byakuya was a man of reputation and composure.

He opened the door and thanked Kami-sama in his mind for maintaining his ever impeccable attendance record. The Captain-commander has yet to arrive though almost all of the captains have assembled except for him and one other captain.

When Kuchiki Byakuya entered the room, he instantly realized that something wasn't right. All of the captains were staring at him as he walked to his place with their gaze hovering intensely behind his back. As soon as he reached his place, he noticed all of them looking at him with varying expressions of amusement shown on their faces, but he simply closed his eyes and ignored them.

"Nice one Byakuya-kun, you've got yourself one hell of a catch." He heard Shunsui say across the room, breaking the silence and sending grins and smirks to the other captains. He glared at him and raised a delicate eyebrow, annoyed at his informality and at the same time not having any idea what he was talking about.

"Oi friggin' aristrocrat, I didn't even know that you had it in you," said Kenpachi who was in front of him, with a mocking grin planted on his face.

"I'm very happy for you Byakuya-kun." Ukitake followed, giving him a smile of genuine happiness.

Byakuya hid his confusion with his nonchalance and indifference even though he wanted to demand these people why he was the source of entertainment in this early morning.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who showed no emotions after all.

Suddenly, the fifth division captain entered the room with her long orange hair unusually tied up in a pony tail. Byakuya wondered why she decided to tie her hair today and he noticed that she forgot to bring her zanpakutou with her. He realized that his fellow captains were giving her the same treatment he had received awhile ago, but what's different right now was that she seemed to be completely aware at what was happening.

She took her place beside him and at the corner of his eye Byakuya noticed a smile of amusement playing on her face which was directed to none other than him. Acting like he hasn't noticed, he waited for the Captain-commander to arrive and to finally start the meeting. He had no choice but to display his usual cool appearance throughout the meeting despite the curiosity and confusion conquering his mind.

Of course Kuchiki Byakuya was someone who is not easily affected by something so trivial.

Once the meeting was adjourned, the orange haired captain leaned close to him as she whispered something with her sultry voice that was only meant for his ears to hear.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you really don't know how to keep a secret do you?" Her warm breath caressed his ear, and suddenly he was lost for a moment. She then chuckled upon seeing the scowl of confusion forming in his face.

"Next time, just don't rush too much okay?" She smiled mischievously at him and before he even had the chance to reply, she turned his back as she exited the room.

The moment he saw the back Kurosaki Ichigo's haori, realization hit him like a rock and he couldn't resist the urge to face-palm.

That definitely wasn't her haori.

And even without looking, beyond any doubt he knew that the haori he was wearing wasn't his either.

And to anyone who doesn't know yet, Kuchiki Byakuya was definitely not the captain of squad five.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just love Byakuya and especially femIchigo :) please review and let me know what you think, and if you want more, just tell me and I'll update right away :D thanks! _

_This is dedicated to lost_feather who supported my OC story. If you're reading this I would like to say sorry because it looks like I'm having a hard time continuing it. Damn this writer's block! :( anyway, I don't know if this is any good or not but this is for you my fellow byakuya fangirl XD_


	2. Lock

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach. . . Oh how do I not own thee ;(**

* * *

><p><strong>Two. Lock<strong>

* * *

><p>"Byakuya." Kurosaki Ichigo breathed the desired filled name against her lover's lips. She never felt so helpless when the sixth division captain pinned her body against the desk. Neglected paper works flew on the ground and were ignored as they drowned themselves in desire and passion.<p>

Their lips were inseparable. What once started as gentle kisses turned into hungry and devouring ones and the Vizard felt like she wasn't getting enough. Her arms wounded around the noble's neck, pulling him closer and closer to her for each soul stealing kiss. She gazed through her half-lidded eyes and saw a flushed and hot Byakuya, his gray eyes dark with lust and drugging pleasure.

"Byakuya.." She moaned once again but the noble only took advantage of it as his tongue conquered her mouth. She offered him complete access as her arms ran over his raven hair, gently removing each kenseikan and letting it fall on the ground. Suddenly, warm lips turned their attention to her neck, attacking her throat with passion and the Vizard couldn't help but to let out a groan as the heat skittered throughout her spine.

Once again she forgot what she was going to say.

The noble's kisses trailed down at the middle of her chest, his fingers rummaging the collar of her shihakusho, revealing her bare shoulders. Ichigo pulled him back to her lips, her kisses desirous and consuming while the noble's arms slid down to her hips and thighs. The moment she felt his hands untying her obi, she instantly remembered what she was about to say.

"Byakuya." She gasped in his ear for the third time when she felt his hands slowly undressing her. "Not here. Someone might see." She whispered but her warm breath only brought nothing but enticement to the noble.

"Let them." Byakuya said against her soft neck, and his fingers successfully untying her belt. But before he even removed her robe, Ichigo pulled his neck to her, taking his lips in a frantic kiss as she sat down at the desk with her legs entwined around the noble's waist, caging him there. She cupped his face with her palms, looking directly at his desire filled eyes and finally taking control.

"Byakuya, your door doesn't have a lock. Let's just continue this at your manor." She said, referring to his office door like she was talking to a child. It took every bit of restraint for her to stop him, even though her body was burning for his touch. She wanted him to touch her so bad, but she convinced herself otherwise. She just couldn't imagine how to react if she sees Renji barging inside his taichou's office, or her own lieutenant, Hinamori, who was probably looking for her right at this moment.

"I refuse. I cannot wait any longer." Byakuya said, his eyes impossibly dark as he once again pinned her against the desk, his lips crashing over hers. Ichigo couldn't resist him anymore, her hands unconsciously touching his cheeks and sliding up to his hair. Suddenly, Byakuya sensed the fifth division lieutenant's reiatsu somewhere in the squad six's barracks, and he definitely didn't want anyone to interrupt them right now.

"Suppress your reiatsu Ichigo." He said between kisses. Ichigo felt her eyes narrow into very annoyed slits upon hearing what he said.

"You're asking for the impossible. You know I can't suppress my reiatsu Byakuya." Ichigo felt the annoyance conquer over her desire as she spoke each word. The noble stopped what he was doing as he looked down at the irritated woman lying beneath him. His raven hair curtained her and touched her face as he rested his hands against the desk, trapping her completely and making her unable to escape.

"Suppress your reiatsu if you don't wish your lieutenant to see us like this." The noble let out a smile of mischief, clearly enjoying his lover's scowling face. The Vizard felt her eye twitch as she glared at the sadist hovering on top of her.

She was pissed. She was very very pissed.

After a moment, a certain reiatsu exploded throughout the whole Seireitei, catching everyone's attention and immobilizing shinigamis who were near the source. Officers came rushing towards the sixth division captain's office, but upon opening the door they saw no one but an empty desk.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"It's time for my revenge Kuchiki-Taichou." The fifth division captain whispered against her prey's ear as she threw and pinned him against the futon inside the Kuchiki Head's bedroom. An impish smirk played on her face with her smoldering brown eyes that only revealed desire and lust as she sat on top of him.

With pleasure, Kuchiki Byakuya let her get her revenge.

For now.

And at the back of his mind, the sixth division captain left himself a mental note so he could remind Renji to place a lock in his office door as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you ichigoloverrrr and MissStories for reviewing my previous chap! And also thanks to Kohanita for favoriting it :D Thank you so much guys!_


End file.
